


A Different Kind of Hangover Cure

by ConfessionsOfALawStudent



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfALawStudent/pseuds/ConfessionsOfALawStudent
Summary: Set after Vanessa passed out on her birthday but the phone call to Charity never happened. - basically Vanessa birthday fic no one asked for - enjoy.





	A Different Kind of Hangover Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head after watching the birthday episode - hope it brings a little joy to you all.

“Oh my god I am never having a birthday ever again”, Vanessa said groaning as she clutched her head in pain.

“Oh so you are alive then, here”, Charity said handing Vanessa some painkillers and water. 

“Look I’m sorry for getting us chucked out of that restaurant yesterday and I’m sorry for embarrassing you as well” Vanessa replied before knocking back the painkillers and water.

“Babe, its okay. I was angry with you but also with myself for making you go in that state” Charity reasoned.

“Well I needed to apologise for how I behaved - I mean I turned 43 not 21”, Vanessa answered gigging a little. 

“Right now we’ve sorted out your head, go shower and change because I’ve got a few surprises left for you that I wanted to give you when you sobered up”, Charity said before kissing Vanessa briefly. 

“Aww babe!”

“God woman, lets get less soppy and more soapy yeah” Charity said before winking at Vanessa and leaving the room to go downstairs. 

Vanessa finished showering and began to dress in something cute and casual. Charity was in the middle of a phone call with her soon to be sister in law.

“Trace, is everything ready? Is everyone there? Is the place fully decorated?”, Charity said quick firing questions at Tracy

“Calm down Charity everything is going to be okay, everything is ready, everyone is here and everywhere is fully decorated so just stay calm and look after V okay?” Tracy told her sisters fiancée. 

“Okay babe, I just want it to be perfect okay”

“I know and I can’t wait to see how it all unfolds”.

“Right missus you ready to go”, Charity asked Vanessa as she was putting on her coat. 

“Yep, where we going babe?”, Vanessa asked.

“Well that Vanessa is for me to know and for you to find out”, Charity said teasing her fiancée. 

“BABE! That’s not fair, you know I hate surprises”, Vanessa told her.

“Yeah well something tells me you’re going to like this one”, Charity says linking her hand with Vanessa’s and walking up towards the vets. 

“Right Charity why have you brought me to work?” 

“Well if I was being sarcastic I would say to do your job but as I’m too unfairly sexy and irresistible to be sarcastic to you, this is the first part of the surprise”, Charity said whilst smiling at Vanessa rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face. 

They entered the Vets and Vanessa’s desk was covered in a breakfast Charity had made herself with a little help from Google, strawberries and some Champagne accompanied by candles surrounding the room.

“Charity this is just- its- I mean”

“Well babe I hope the ends of those sentences are good”, Charity asked a stuttering Vanessa.

“Yeah I just can’t believe you did all this for me even after I had been such a nightmare last night”.

“I told you I’m over it now, yeah you were a nightmare but hey its usually me that is the nightmare so it made a change. Now milady place your gorgeous backside down on the chair please and make a start on devouring this lovely breakfast I got up 2 hours early to make you”, Charity said as she led Vanessa to her seat.

“Charity, Champagne? Is this really a good idea after yesterday”, Vanessa asked pointing to the bottle.

“You see babe, I also brought some orange juice to wash it down with - as a professional landlady I am always prepared in alcohol related emergencies. Vanessa smiled as Charity poured her some champagne and orange juice into her glass. 

“Right get this down your neck cause theres a crap storm of romance heading your way babe”, Charity answered winking and clinking her glass with Vanessa’s. 

They spent the breakfast meal talking about anything and everything and Vanessa constantly laughing at Charity’s mad work stories about the brewery and trips to the cash and carry. 

“Now we have finished I can get you your other surprise. Something you said in your drunken induced ramblings yesterday got me thinking - now I only bought you this to make you happy and if it means putting up with this then so be it”, Charity rolled her eyes as she came back with a cardboard box. 

“Surprise!!”, Charity said taking the blanket off of the top of the box and smiling at Vanessa.

“Charity!! You got me a puppy!!!”, Vanessa said excitedly.

“Yes I did...erm...look at the collar tag thing”, Charity said stuttering slightly out of nervousness.

Vanessa looked at the puppy’s collar tag and it read “Augustus” followed by there contact numbers. She looked up at Charity with tears in her eyes.

“Well your gorgeous little face got all sad when I said I hadn’t got you a puppy and well Augustus was a great name for the rat, sorry chinchilla (charity rolled her eyes), so I thought instead of having those horrible rat-chinchilla things in the house I thought a puppy would be -hmmmph”. Charity was cut off by Vanessa pulling her towards her whilst kissing her. 

“Charity, I love Augustus and I love you too so very much”

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“Hey, have you given her the puppy yet?”

“Yeah I have babe, are you okay to take him back to the pub I’m not finished with the surprises yet”

“Of course Mum, oh and Ness I got you this”, Noah replied whilst handing a wrapped gift to Vanessa.

“Thanks Noah”, she said waving to him as he carried Augustus out of the door of the vets sending her a smile in return.

Vanessa started to open her gift from Noah. As she tore the wrapping paper off it revealed a picture frame of Charity, Debbie, Ryan, Noah, Moses, Johnny, Jack & Sarah that had been taken in the back room of the pub. She turned over the frame to see a written note on the back; 

“Dear Ness, happy birthday, Mum said you always wanted a picture of us for your desk, but please don’t make a big deal out of it, have a fantastic birthday, I’m gonna stop here as I know you’ll be crying - you soppy woman. Love Noah X” 

“He wrote that all himself you know babe, he does love you but doesn’t like making a big deal out of it - sort of a secret softy”, Charity explained to Vanessa.

“Hmm I wonder who he gets that from”, Vanessa replied to her big old softy pants of a fiancée. 

“Alright sarky cow!”, Charity replied whilst laughing slightly. “Anyway, for your next surprise I need you to put my scarf on as a blindfold”, Charity told her.

“Oooh Charity Dingle you naughty girl!”, Vanessa said as Charity placed the scarf round her eyes. 

“Shut up little miss smut!”, Charity replied laughing. 

“Charity if your make me crash into anything whilst wearing this thing - you are so for it later”, Vanessa said mock accusingly. 

“Is that a promise?? Rocket woman?”, Charity answered whilst guiding her fiancée to Zac & Lisa’s house. 

Inside Zac and Lisa’s was Rhona, Pete, Chas, Paddy, Tracy, Frank, Leyla, Belle and most of the other Dingles & villagers along with Johnny, Moses, Ryan & Irene. Charity texted Tracy to let them know they were almost there. 

“Charity has just texted, everyone go hide”, Tracy said getting Moses and Johnny to hide with Frank. 

“Okay babe I can take the scarf off now but don’t forget the offer you made me before”, Charity said as she took the makeshift blindfold off of Vanessa when they were stood the opposite side of the door to where everyone else was. “When you was at work the other day I came to give Belle my phone charger and I need to get it back now she’s finished with it”, Charity explained. 

“Okay your charger is white isn’t it? That should be easy to find I’ll go in whilst you finish taking your boots off”, Vanessa answered opening the door and turning on the light.

“SURPRISE!!!!”

Everyone jumped out shouting and Vanessa was in shock. 

“Charity did you do all this?” She asked looking back to the door where Charity was stood with a smug smile on her face”.

“If by do all this you mean shout and boss people around whilst she sat with a glass of wine ‘supervising’ then yes she did”, Chas said taking Vanessa coat and hanging it up. 

“Now were gonna have a great party with alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks as you still look a little ill from last night drinking session”, Chas explained. 

“Come here you!”, Vanessa said to Charity. “Thanks for this, you amazing woman who has the most beautiful eyes”, Vanessa said with a wink.

“You said that last night, now go and mingle whilst I get quietly plastered and try not to throw cake at someone”, Charity said teasingly. 

“Its a bloody good job I love you babe isn’t it”, Vanessa answered. 

“Yeah and I love you too even though I could murder you sometimes”, Charity said before kissing Vanessa passionately. 

After their passionate kissing session, Charity went and sat down at the table and poured herself a glass of wine whilst watching her woman talk to Tracy & Rhona and dance with their two little ones


End file.
